charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Shadows
The Book of Shadows was a magical tome owned by the Vera line of witches. The book belonged to Marisol Vera and was passed down to her three daughters after she was murdered. Besides information about the craft, the book contained many entries on beings from the magical community, including demons and other evil beings. It also contained many spells and recipes for potions. History It is unknown how old The Book of Shadows was and where it originated from, but it eventually ended up being passed down to Marisol Vera. Upon Marisol's death, it was given temporarily to Whitelighter Harry Greenwood, who would later give it to Marisol's three daughters, the Charmed Ones. In Safe Space, the book was destroyed by Harry Greenwood's Darklighter. Mel Vera started to try and recreate the Book of Shadows by writing down the spells and potions she could remember from the book in her notebook, effectively making it the new Book of Shadows. She also noted about banned spells she remembered from a list at the back of the original book, much to Harry's chagrin. Appearance The Book of Shadows had a dark red leather-bound cover with gold gilded edges and a gold clasp. The cover had lines that intersected each other with strange unknown symbols in them. The center had a silver triquetra in a silver circle. The pages were yellowed and looked aged. List of the Entries *Melinda Warren *The Apocalypse *Spirit Boards *Glamours *Truth Serum *Calling of Lost Souls *Exorcism Ritual *Invoking the Moirai *Cowrie Shell *Repose of the Tumuli *Lure of Agememnon *Call to a Restless Spirit *Shadow Demons *Candlelight Enchantment *Cicada Demons *Amulet of Archangels *The Hurt Blocker *The Full Disclosure *Pitch Pipes *Sirens *Wish Fullfilment for Those of Non magical Origins *Escape Oil *Viralis Powers and Abilities *'Bibliomancy:' The book possesses a variation of Divination, allowing it to answer any question as long the answer is written in its pages. The book could also be aware of tampering and react to it, such as forcibly shutting itself when Lucy ripped out a page and revealing to Mel and Maggie that the page was missing. Behind the Scenes * The Vera Book of Shadows is an updated version of the Halliwell Book of Shadows with an all-new cover. By the looks of it, the Vera Book of Shadows has a lock where the Halliwell book did not. * There is an Easter egg where there is a page on Melinda Warren, the first witch in the Warren/Halliwell bloodline. * The prop measures 15x12 inches. Meaning it is slightly larger than the book from the original series. * Some of the filler pages featured in the book have also been used on the Lifetime series "Witches of East End". This is due to both shows sharing the same artist. Ironically both shows share the same house and are about families of Witches. Trivia *The Book of Shadows in the reboot is similar to The Book of Shadows in the original series. It has yellowed and aged pages like the original and serves the same purpose as the original, though it has a different cover. *It is unknown if the book was passed down through the family. *According to Maggie, there is a page detailing a demon that harvests witches' organs to make smoothies. *According to Harry, the book has two thousand pages. This indicates it was enchanted such, that regardless of the number of the pages inside it, its size and volume will remain the same. *The book was destroyed in the first episode of the second season. *According to Mel, before the book was destroyed, she had read a list of spells at the back of it that were banned by the Elders, such as Absum Veri. She also wrote down her recollections of the book's pages in her notebook while trying to recreate it. Gallery |-|In Show= Harrypresentsbookofshadows.jpg|Harry presents the book to the Charmed Ones TitlePage.jpeg Vera family tree.jpg Melinda Warren page.jpg Glamour spell.jpg Exorcism Ritual entry.jpg LureofAgememnon.png Banshees.png To call spirits.png Calling of Lost Souls entry.jpg Shadow Demons entry.jpg 2x01 Book of Shadows Destroyed.gif|The book is destroyed |-|Behind the Scenes= Book-of-Shadows-Behind-cover.jpg Book-of-Shadows-Behind-1.jpg Book-of-Shadows-Behind-2.jpg FamilyTree-in-the-Book-of-Shadows-1.jpg FamilyTree-in-the-Book-of-Shadows-2.jpg MelindaWarren-full-page.jpg SpiritBoardEntry.jpg --Truth Serum-- bookofshadowspage 102.png Exorcism-Ritual-Behind.jpg Invoking the Moirai entry.jpg Cowrie-Shell-Entry (Behind-the-scene).jpg Shadow-Demons-Behind.jpg IMG E0174-1-.JPG Book-about-Amulet.jpg Protection against Hurt - The Hurt Blocke (Book of Shadows).jpg 1x11-The-Full-Disclosure.jpg 1x11-Pitch-Pipes-Book's-Entry.png Book-about-Sirens.jpg Wish_of_Non-magical_beings_(Entry-Behind-the-Scene).jpg 1х14-Escape_Oil_(pages).jpg|Escape 1 1х14-Escape_Oil-in-the-Book_(Behind_the_scenes).jpg|Escape 2 References Category:Books Category:Magical Objects